


Le Dogue D'Eire, Tome 1, Les Egarés

by DenielleLaw



Series: Dogue d'Eire [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: -16, Angst, Friendship/Love, Immortal Merlin, Merthur - Freeform, Modern Era, Multi, OC, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rebirth, Ship, Temporary Amnesia, f/m - Freeform, lemon/lime, m/m - Freeform, season 6
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenielleLaw/pseuds/DenielleLaw
Summary: Cela fait plus de mille ans que Camelot, ses chevaliers, son roi et ses ennemis ont disparut, condamnant Merlin à une éternité d'attente. Mais cette dernière pourrait bien prendre fin très prochainement.Cependant ses amis ne sont pas réapparut, ils se sont réincarnés. Piégés entre deux vies, ils vont devoir faire un choix. Mais les chevaliers et le roi d'Albion ne sont pas les seuls à être de retour. Le Dogue du mage et la grande prêtresse semble aussi avoir suivit ce chemin. Emmêlés entre souvenirs, rêves et prédictions, nos héros pourraient très bien en oublier ce qui les a ramenés à la vie... Et pourtant, quelque chose les surveille, prêt à agir...P-S: Merthur en vue '3' et lemon en vue aussi d'ailleurs x") mais pas que sur ce couple





	1. Préface

 

Préface:

Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction sur Merlin! Je pense ne pas être la seule à ne pas avoir supporté la fin. Déjà parce que c'est le désespoir total x") mais aussi parce que la série est tout simplement fini alors qu'une suite aurait été possible et surement aussi géniale que les cinq saisons précédentes. Une trilogie cinématographique été prévue mais n'a toujours pas vu le jour.  
Et vu que j'aime bien fourrer ma plume dans les affaires des autres, voici ma saison six ! 

Je vous préviens tout de suite j'ai changé quelques éléments, que ce soit pour la légende du dogue (Cúchulainn, je vous conseille d'aller checker le truc, cette histoire déchire) ainsi qu'à la série originale. 

 

Parmi ces éléments: 

 

-Guenièvre ne s'est jamais mariée avec Arthur car elle est et restera toujours fidèle à Lancelot. (Désolé pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas, chacun ses ships) 

-Attendez vous à du Merthur, il va se mettre en place et n'est pas arrivé dans "la vie antérieure".

-L'âge des perso, ils ont (quasiment) tous le même age, à savoir entre 20 et 25 ans.

-Et bien entendu mes perso rajoutés. Je ne vous en ferez pas la liste, vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure ^^.

Je vous souhaite une bonne (et future) lecture et j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.

Les post se feront un mercredi sur deux.

P-s:

Je le mets là au cas où parce que j'vais surement l'expliquer dans la fic' mais Eire, c'est l'ancien nom de l'Irlande.

 


	2. Part.1: Rebirth; Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après des siècles d'attente, Merlin apprend que certains de ses proches ont réapparut près de Londres. Mais autre chose rôde... Seul un grand danger peut ramener le Roi et ses chevaliers à la vie et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

Partie 1: Rebirth

Prologue

 

 Il attendait. Il attendait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Toujours entrain de fixer l'horizon de ce lac. Il était là depuis tellement de temps. Plus de mille années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mort. A un moment, il avait pensé à voyager. Il était parti pendant cinq ans. Cinq années à chercher un moyen de le faire revenir. Mais jamais ses pensées n'avaient quitté cet endroit.

Le sorcier se laissa tomber au sol. Il était fatigué. Au loin, on apercevait les ruines de la capitale de ce qui avait été le plus grand des cinq royaumes. Mais, encore plus près, on entendait des voitures par intermittence. Pourtant, malgré la modernisation et les nombreuses villes qui étaient apparues près d'ici, le lac restait tel quel. Personne n'avait jamais osé s'en approcher ou s'y installer. Il n'y avait que lui. Les autres étaient tous partis.

Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre près de l'eau. Des rides apparurent à la surface et un léger vent se mit à souffler. Le jeune homme ne leva pas les yeux de sa contemplation. À quoi bon ? Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

-Combien de temps encore comptes-tu l'attendre, jeune sorcier ? Demanda la voix grave du dragon.

Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres de celui qui attendait : « Jeune sorcier »... Il avait désormais plus de mille ans. Il n'y avait que Kilgharrah pour continuer de dire ça.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Répondit il simplement, son sourire disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Le grand dragon souffla. À chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il posait la question. Et à chaque fois, Merlin lui répondait la même chose. Kilgharrah secoua la tête et reprit son envol. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de raisonner le sorcier. Ce dernier continuerait d'attendre son roi.

* * *

 

Toutefois, une année plus tard, il revint. Le dernier seigneur des dragons n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé depuis. On aurait facilement put croire que leur dernière rencontre avait eut lieu hier.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici jeune sorcier. Dit simplement le dragon en se posant à ses cotés.

La forêt entourant le lac lui permettait largement de se dissimuler aux yeux des humains.   
Merlin tourna des yeux incompréhensifs vers lui.

-Pourquoi ? Vu le temps que j'ai passé ici, je ne vois aucune raison de m'en aller maintenant. Répliqua t-il.

Une sorte de sourire apparut sur la bouche du dragon. Il semblait... Heureux. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre le dragon aussi amusé ?

-Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant qu'une tempête. Répondit énigmatiquement Kilgharrah.

-Ce n'est pas une tempête qui me fera partir d'ici. Coupa le brun en retournant son regard sur l'île qui se trouvait au milieu du lac.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un endroit où se trouverait plusieurs créatures mais, quand j'y suis allé, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus étonnant. Poursuivit l'être magique.

-Comment ça ? l'interrogea le jeune homme.

Un rire grave secoua le corps du dragon :

-Si tu y vas, tu pourrais y voir des gens... Qui te rappelleront d'anciens amis. Comme un certain dogue par exemple.

Merlin bondit sur ses pieds:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire !?

Le dragon se contenta de continuer de rire :

-Tu verras en y allant jeune sorcier. Rends-toi à l'université de Woodford, près de la ville de Londres. Tu pourrais bien être surpris.

Avant que Merlin ait put poser ne serait ce qu'une des questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, le dragon s'envola et s'éloigna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit prologue dont le début est un peu triste d'après certains. Je ne peux pas être tenue responsable des possibles dépressions. J'espère que ça vous a plut, comme d'habitude, vos avis sont les bienvenus. J'vous laisse ici et je vous dit à dans deux semaines. Je suis désolé si vous trouvez l'écart entre les chapitres trop long, mais ça me permet de prendre pas mal d'avance.


	3. Chapitre 1: Good old days, cold new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rêve brutal tire un étudiant du sommeil. Simple cauchemar, prémonition ou vieux souvenirs?

Chapitre 1: Good Old Days, Cold New Day

 

_Sombre, froid, sang..._

-Occupez-vous de l'angle nord ! Rassemblez-vous près du roi !

_Douleur, deuil, horreur..._

Le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque, le sifflement des flèches qui se plantent dans le bois, le métal, les corps...

Un cri surplombe le reste du vacarme. D'autres suivent.

\- Protégez-les !

_Sang, faim, déchirer..._

Un grognement se fait entendre, suivit d'un hurlement de loup. Les autres s'arrêtent, puis un cri d'agonie humain et un bruit de morsure retentit. Les bruits de guerre autour reprennent.

De longues minutes plus tard, un nouveau hurlement bestial retentit, remplit de douleur.

_Douleur, froid, noir..._

* * *

 

Un bruit mat retentit dans la pénombre d'une chambre.

-Merde...

Une silhouette se redressa sur le plancher en passant une main sur son dos endolori. Elle poussa ses cheveux en dehors de son champ de vision et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. Trente bonnes secondes plus tard, une lumière dorée illumina la pièce. Sur le parquet se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il avait la peau plutôt pâle et des cheveux châtains foncés qui lui arrivaient à la nuque. Ses yeux étaient marrons très clairs, presque jaunes. Il était grand mais semblait surtout fin. Ses jambes étaient enroulées dans un drap qui provenait visiblement du lit. 

**Saloperie de cauchemars... On dirait que les somnifères ne marchent plus.**

Il mit un instant avant de se rappeler où il était.

**Ah, oui c'est vrai... Colocation forcée.**

Dans la journée d'hier, il avait appris que ses parents lui avaient caché son adoption. Il n'était pas du genre à mal réagir, il était d'une nature plutôt calme, mais ça ajouté à ses insomnies répétées... Bref, mauvaise réaction ajoutée à un appartement supprimé égal colocation d'urgence avec un pote. Heureusement que son meilleur ami était à la même université que lui.

Le brun jeta un regard blasé au réveil qui se trouvait sur la commode. Les chiffres  _4 : 58_  brillaient sur l'objet. L'étudiant soupira et se releva, rejetant le drap détaché sur le matelas. Il attrapa un T-shirt qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil du bureau avant de partir dans la cuisine en quête de café.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il était assis devant la table entrain de vérifier ses cours sur son téléphone, il entendit les furieux bips d'une alarme de réveil. Il eut un sourire narquois et se releva pour refaire du café.

Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Ces derniers étaient à moitié dans son visage, cachant en partie ses yeux marron et sa légère barbe.

-T'es beaucoup trop matinal pour moi... salua t-il en essayant de se réveiller.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Gwaine et te plains pas, j'fais le café. Répliqua son colocataire avec un sourire amusé.

Il lui tendit une tasse remplit du liquide brun qui avait l'air brûlant.

-Certes. Rappelle moi pour quoi est-ce que tes parents ne veulent plus de leur fils prodigue ? demanda Gwaine en attrapant la tasse.

-Adopté le fils prodigue, adopté. Corrigea son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules, Tu prends à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

-Serait-ce une tentative ratée de changement de sujet ? Railla son interlocuteur, Seth, tu devrais me connaitre depuis le temps !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ami déjà ?

-Probablement à cause de mon charme irrésistible. Répondit Gwaine avec un air narquois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de Seth en direction de leur université. Comme d'habitude, le parking qui cernait le vieux bâtiment de Woodford était surchargé de véhicules et d'étudiants dont la plupart avait entre vingt et trente ans. Ce qui faisait de Seth et Gwaine des personnes de la moyenne, le premier ayant vingt-quatre ans et le second vingt-cinq. L'université était composé de plusieurs anciens batiments entourant un petit parc. Près du parking se trouvait un large lac artificiel. 

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Seth vit son meilleur ami prendre le chemin inverse à celui de l'amphithéâtre.

-Me dis pas que tu vas encore sécher ?! S'exclama le premier.

-Faut bien que l'un de nous deux s'amuse ! répliqua le brun en s'éloignant.

Seth secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait Gwaine depuis le collège, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le comportement de ce dernier continuait de l'étonner.

La cloche du campus retentit, le jeune homme soupira et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle.

**J'me lève à quatre heure et je suis pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure !**

Ruminant ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la fille qui se trouvait devant lui. Il la bouscula, faisant tomber ses livres à terre.

-Désolé ! S'excusa t-il en se penchant pour les ramasser.

-C'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. fit la jeune femme en écartant ses excuses d'un mouvement de main.

Il s'agissait d'une fille à la peau mâte aux yeux noisette avec un joli sourire.

-Moi c'est Seth Moore. Se présenta l'étudiant en lui tendant ses livres.

-Et moi Gwen Greidawl. Répondit simplement la brune.

La cloche sonna une deuxième fois, faisant grimacer l'étudiant.

-J'aurais apprécié discuter plus longtemps, mais je vais encore finir en retard. Salua t-il en partant à reculons. 

-À plus tard alors. Fit Gwen en le saluant d'un signe de main.

En partant, Seth se fit la réflexion que le visage de la jeune fille lui était familier.

 

-Tu le connais ? demanda un autre étudiant en s'approchant de Gwen.

Il était plutôt grand, peut être un peu moins que Seth et Gwaine, avait des cheveux châtains sombres courts et des yeux marrons presque noirs.

-Non... Mais je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... murmura la jeune femme. 

L'autre étudiant haussa les épaules :

-L'université est grande, tu l'as peut être déjà croisé.

-Tu as surement raison. Répondit la brune en se tournant vers son petit ami avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci l'embrassa rapidement avant de reprendre :

-Dépêche-toi avant de finir en retard.

-Oui Lancelot, j'y vais de ce pas. répliqua l'étudiante en histoire avec un air narquois.

Ce dernier grimaça.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

-Vas falloir t'y habituer, parce que moi, j'adore ce prénom. S'amusa la brune avant de s'éloigner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Voilà donc, enfin, le premier chapitre. Très important bien qu'il ne semble pas forcément s'y passer grand chose. On aperçoit déjà quatre des personnages importants et on peut voir qu'ils ont de solides relations. Une amitié très forte entre Gwaine et Seth et une relation amoureuse qui semble déjà assez "ancienne" entre Lance et Gwen.   
> Le prochain chapitre verra débarquer trois, voire quatre, autres personnages mais je n'en dirais pas plus ^^. J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous dit à la prochaine :)


	4. Madra Alta

Chapitre 2: _Madra Alta_

 

Barbant. C'est le mot qui correspondait le plus au cours auquel assistait Seth. Comprendre qu'un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de la retraite, voir plus, parlait d'une manière inintelligible et ennuyeuse d'un sujet des plus intéressants. À savoir les civilisations qui peuplaient les terres du nord avant l'invasion des romains.

Le brun étouffa un bâillement avant de regarder l'heure sur sa montre, 11 : 47. Dans treize minutes, son calvaire serait terminé. Il soupira et jeta un regard à la pochette où il prenait d'habitude ses notes. Notes qui avaient été apparemment remplacé par toutes sortes de dessins. Loups, symboles celtiques, portraits rapides et à peine esquissé côtoyaient des crânes et autres scènes sanglantes.

Il tourna son regard vers les fenêtres qui se trouvaient sur la partie opposée de l'amphithéâtre. Pour une fois, il enviait Gwaine. Une quinte de toux de son professeur le fit sursauter. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas étendue s'approcher.

-Mlle Constantine ? Pouvez-vous me dire quelle civilisation nous étudions ? demanda le vieil homme aux cheveux gris-blancs

Pendant un instant, Seth avait crut qu'il allait s'adresser à lui. Mais c'était apparemment à la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qui semblait dormir, sa tête cachée dans ses bras, située à sa gauche qu'il parlait.

\- Souhaitez-vous une réponse précise ou vague ? Pour la réponse précise, je répondrais les Angles, l'une des civilisations principales de l'âge sombre. Pour la réponse vague, je dirais les Anglo-saxons. Fit la brune en dardant son regard ardoise sur le professeur

Celui-ci sembla déstabilisé pendant un instant. Seth sourit d'un air amusé.

-Hrem... Bien. Veuillez avoir l'air un peu plus attentive à l'avenir. Commenta le sexagénaire avant de retourner au centre de l'amphi'

-Pour qui il nous prend ? On est plus au lycée. Grinça l'étudiante en faisant craquer ses cervicales

-Fort heureusement. Ajouta Seth à voix basse      

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui. L'autre étudiant lui donna environ son âge, peut être un peu moins. Ses cheveux aile de corbeau étaient striés de mèches teintes en blanc et ses yeux étaient d'un gris métallique. Elle portait des lunettes à monture noire et un piercing se trouvait au dessus de son sourcil doit. Elle sourit d'un air narquois :

-Ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Moi, c'est Tara et toi ?

-Setenta, mais tout le monde m'appelle Seth. Répondit le brun

Leur présentation fut interrompue par la cloche qui sonna midi. Tara attrapa son sac et fut dans les premières à partir. Seth eut juste le temps d'apercevoir de multiples tatouages sur ses avant-bras qui disparaissaient sous les manches de sa chemise. Le brun récupéra son sac à dos ainsi que sa pochette et sortit à son tour de la salle.

 

* * *

 

 

Il fut ravi de retrouver l'air brumeux et frais de l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas vraiment de saison préférée mais il appréciait tout particulièrement le mois de novembre. Surement à cause de la brume ou des jours qui raccourcissaient.

Il jeta un regard à son téléphone, pas de nouveau message. Il secoua la tête, son meilleur ami devrait déjà être de retour. Il avait beau ne pas assister aux cours, il était toujours là à l'heure du déjeuné. Il entendit une exclamation, suivit d'une autre, près du petit parc au centre du campus. Seth soupira : il avait reconnut l'une des voix. Il lança son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le son.   
Comme il s'y attendait, l'une des voix appartenait à Gwaine.

**Que ceux qui sont surpris lèvent la main.**

Dans un coin de la cour centrale se trouvait effectivement son colocataire, apparemment entrain de se disputer avec un autre étudiant. Le sujet était inconnu, probablement à cause d'une fille connaissant Gwaine. En s'approchant, Seth remarqua que ce qu'il avait prit pour une dispute semblait plutôt être un éclat de rire général.

-On vous entend depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment. Lança t-il en s'approchant

Avec les deux autres étudiants se trouvait Gwen :

-J'essaye de les calmer depuis cinq minutes.

Gwaine essaya de dire quelque chose mais il fut reprit par un éclat de rire. Voyant le nouvel arrivant, l'autre étudiant se calma un peu.

-Ce qui a marché avec beaucoup de succès. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire amusé

\- Peut-on savoir ce qui a causé un tel éclat de rire ? demanda Seth

-C'est ce que j'essaye de comprendre depuis tout à l'heure ! Mais Lance ne veut pas me dire et lui, il n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots ! s'exclama Gwen

-Connaissant Gwaine, c'est surement une idiotie. Dit simplement Seth en évitant de justesse le poing dirigé vers son épaule

-Oï ! Comment tu veux que je réussisse à me faire apprécier par des gens normaux si tu me décrédibilise à chaque fois ! Se vexa faussement l'intéressé

Les quatre étudiants continuèrent de discuter. Seth apprit que le prénom complet de Gwen était Guenièvre ce qui, vu le prénom de son petit ami, était assez amusant. Ils suivaient tous des études assez différentes, Gwen était en lettre, Lance en physique et Seth et Gwaine en histoire. Ils se séparèrent à la fin de la pause pour retourner en cours. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais tous avaient eut cette impression de déjà vu. Comme si être entrain de discuter avec les autres était déjà arrivé. Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'aujourd'hui.

 

* * *

 

Pour une fois, Gwaine se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre, contrairement à Seth qui n'avait pas cours à cette heure là. Il entra donc dans l'une des tours du vieux bâtiment. Il monta les longs escaliers étroits (et vides) de la tour pour atteindre une porte ancienne de bois sombre. Il la poussa pour l'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit dans un léger grincement. La pièce était une large salle circulaire aux murs couverts de rayonnages. De longues étagères entièrement remplies de livres remplissaient l'espace. Ce qui restait de vide était utilisé pour les sièges et pour un bureau de documentaliste.   
Setenta salua cette dernière, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux auburn, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas dans les rayons « normaux », il devait donc monter à l'étage. Il passa donc derrière le dernier rayonnage où se trouvait une nouvelle porte que l'étudiant poussa. Une nouvelle volée de marches en colimaçon se dévoila.

La pièce suivante avait la même forme que celle du dessous mais était beaucoup moins ordonnée. Les rayonnages étaient remplis à craquer de livres anciens mais aussi d'ouvrages plus récents. La poussière s'accumulait sur le haut des étagères. L'espace entre elles était étroit, quasiment inexistant. La pièce était éclairée par de hautes fenêtres aux vitraux anciens, diffusant des traits de couleurs sur le parquet grinçant. Pas de bureau de documentaliste ici, juste quelques sièges. Seuls cinq étudiants se trouvaient ici.

Seth posa son sac sur un des sièges et commença à chercher dans les rayonnages ce qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait généralement aucun souvenir visuel de ses cauchemars. Juste des sons, parfois des sensations. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lieu qui lui revenait : un champ de bataille couvert de cadavres et de soldats, enfin, plutôt de chevaliers. Au loin, un lac avec une île au centre. Il se souvenait aussi d'une histoire de chien noir.

Il commença à chercher et attrapa un livre épais à la couverture noire avec un titre en lettres argentées : «  _Black Shuck_  ».   
L'étudiant s'approcha ensuite d'un des rayonnages centraux, à peine éclairé par la lumière orangé de l'un des vitraux. Il posa son premier livre sur le dessus de l'étagère et attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique pour mieux voir les titres.

-Alors... Allana, Arcades, Arcanes des droits de l'Homme... Avalon. Lut-il

Il reprit son livre et voulut attraper l'ouvrage qui se trouvait sur la troisième étagère en partant du bas. Cependant, il n'était le seul à vouloir ce livre car quelqu'un mit la main dessus en même temps que lui.

Seth retira brusquement sa main, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. L'autre personne ayant eu la même réaction, le livre tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

-Pardon ! fit l'étudiant en ramassant le livre

Il était plus petit que Seth, il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, couverte par une barbe de trois jours et de légères cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il avait une tenue normale, chemise blanche, veste bleu et un foulard rouge qui détonnait un peu. Malgré sa stature frêle, il émanait du jeune homme une étrange aura. Le plus grand recula légèrement. Il y avait un problème. Il était sûr de le connaitre...

-Setenta ? S'étonna l'autre, semblant le reconnaître

Un début de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Est-ce qu'on se connait ? demanda Seth en cherchant le visage du brun dans ses souvenirs

Le visage du plus jeune s'assombrit.

-Je... Je m'appelle Merlin. Je suppose que ça ne te dis rien ? Soupira t-il

Un éclat doré étrange passa dans les yeux de Seth. Un début de migraine le fit grimacer.

-Non, désolé. Répondit t-il

-Désolé... J'ai dut confondre.

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne portant le même prénom que moi. Se moqua Setenta

Un demi-sourire apparut sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme.

-Certes. Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il en voyant une nouvelle grimace de douleur passer sur le visage de son interlocuteur

-Je... Je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir, c'est tout. Coupa Seth en faisant demi-tour

Il récupéra son sac et sorti rapidement dehors. Sa tête tournait, le son extérieur lui parvenait assourdit, son sang battait à ses tempes. Le sol lui sembla tanguer. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur extérieur du bâtiment pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

_Sang, faim, mort..._

Seth se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait l'impression de le connaitre ?! Un voile doré se posa sur son champ de vision.

_SANG ! FAIM ! MORT !_

Il se mordit la langue pour essayer de résister à cette douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il serra les poings, se blessant sans même s'en rendre compte. A travers ses yeux à demi-clos, il vit quelqu'un s'approcher. Ce qui, vu son état, n'était pas dans l'intérêt de l'individu. Ce dernier se mit à sa hauteur, il s'agissait de Merlin.

Un grondement sourd retentit, Setenta leva des yeux jaunes vers le sorcier. Celui-ci ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de l'attitude agressive du brun. Il se contenta de planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux dorés du plus jeune.

- _Madra allta_. Prononça Merlin

Ses yeux passèrent du bleu à un orange incandescent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:
> 
> Et voila! Le second chapitre! On rencontre donc une nouvelle perso, Tara, qui a l'air "plutôt normale". On la reverra pas mal dans le quatrième chapitre.  
> On peut voir aussi que Gwen, Lance, Gwaine et Seth commencent à se rapprocher et on retrouve Merlin! Il a écouté ce qu'a dit Kilgharrah apparemment. Pour ceux qui voudraient savoir ce que Madra allta veut dire, je vous conseillerais de le taper dans google traduction, de faire "détecter la langue" puis de le convertir en français.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dit à dans deux semaines ^^


	5. Chapitre 3: Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une première rencontre un peu désastreuse, des explications s'imposent...

Chapitre 3: Merlin

 

-Oh mes dieux... Souffla Seth en passant une main sur son front brulant

Sa première réflexion fut que la douleur était partie et que sa migraine avait diminué. Sa seconde pensée fut qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de où il était et aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait de son départ précipité de la bibliothèque, de la douleur qui avait enserrée sa tête comme un étau et cette voix. Cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de crier dans son esprit. La même qu'il entendait toutes les nuits. Celle qui criait au meurtre et qui semblait assoiffée de sang. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait de jour, et en public qui plus est.

Le brun se redressa en appuyant ses mains au sol et grimaça de douleur. Il jeta un regard à ses paumes: celles-ci présentaient quatre marques profondes et rougeâtres. C'aurait put être ses ongles mais les marques n'auraient pas été aussi profondes... Setenta secoua la tête et décida de se préoccuper du lieu où il se trouvait. À savoir une pièce circulaire qui semblait servir de salle de stockage au vu des casiers, étagères et autres objets du style sièges et autres tables qui traînaient là. La pièce était seulement éclairée par une triple fenêtre donnant sur un ciel de crépuscule légèrement brumeux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda une voix

-J'ai l'impression de m'être prit une enclume dans la tête mais ouais. Répondit le brun en reconnaissant Merlin, On est où ? Et quand surtout ?

-T'avais pas vraiment l'air en état de marcher donc je t'ai fait revenir à l'intérieur. Expliqua le sorcier, Quant au quand, ça va faire trois bonnes heures.

-Trois heures ?! S'étrangla Seth, Oh mon dieu, Gwaine va me tuer, c'est moi qui ai les clés...

-Parce que lui aussi il est...

Merlin s'interrompit : si Seth ne se souvenait pas de lui, il devait en être de même pour les autres.   
De son coté, le brun avait plus ou moins cessé d'écouter. Trois heures, ça voulait dire qu'il était resté tout ce temps ? Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? À vrai dire, il était sûr de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part mais, si une partie de lui disait connaitre Merlin, ce n'était pas le cas de la seconde. Dans tous les cas, ce dernier s'était occupé de lui et il avait désormais une dette.

-Merci, je t'en dois une. Dit-il finalement, il se fichait de le connaitre ou pas, Merlin l'avait aidé et c'était tout ce qui lui importait réellement

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement :

-De rien. Tu aurais surement fait la même chose à ma place.

Seth sourit à son tour, c'était totalement vrai. Il n'y pouvait rien, depuis qu'il était gamin, il aidait toujours les autres, les plus jeunes, les plus faibles, ceux qui avaient le plus de problèmes. Et ça lui avait valut de se retrouver dans des situations de plus en plus dangereuses avec le temps. Comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Gwaine d'ailleurs. Comment est ce que l'infirmière avait appelé ça déjà ? Le syndrome de protection ?

-C'est comme ça que je m'attire des ennuis généralement. Ajouta t-il

-M'en parle pas, entre ça et surveiller un meilleur ami qui fonce partout. Continua Merlin en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif

-Toi aussi t'en as un comme ça ? remarqua l'étudiant, Le mien doit être pire, il est toujours entrain de boire et de flirter à droite à gauche.

Le sorcier se mit à rire :

-Oui, je vois le genre, j'ai connu quelqu'un comme ça il y a... Une éternité.

Le téléphone de Seth tinta, interrompant leur conversation. Le brun jeta un rapide regard à l'écran de son portable :

_"-Où t'es passé ?! -GL"_

Le brun secoua la tête : pour une fois que ce n'était pas à lui d'envoyer ce message à Gwaine.

-Désolé, faut que je réponde. S'excusa t-il

_« -J'arrive dans deux minutes, t'as qu'à aller prendre un verre en attendant. J't'expliquerais plus tard. -SM_

_-Ok, j'peux au moins savoir comment elle s'appelle ? -GL"_

Seth leva les yeux au ciel et reteignit son téléphone :

-Désolé, va falloir que j'y aille.

-Pas de problème. Je peux juste te poser une question ? répondit le plus petit en attrapant quelque chose sur le sol

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais ce bouquin ? poursuivit Merlin en lui montrant le livre sur Avalon

-Ah, ça...

Setenta commença à chercher une raison à toute vitesse, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Allez dire à un type que vous venez de rencontrer que vous avez des rêves (ou plutôt des cauchemars) dans lesquelles se passe une grande bataille près d'une île soit disant peuplée par des fées...

-C'est à cause d'un truc qu'on étudie en histoire ancienne. Inventa t-il en haussant les épaules

**Ça passe ou ça casse.**

Ce mensonge sembla convaincre Merlin qui acquiesça avant de lui lancer le livre que Seth attrapa tant bien que mal.

-Aïe. Grinça t-il à cause des marques qu'il avait aux mains.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta l'envoyeur en s'approchant

-Ouais, ouais, j'ai dut me faire mal tout à l'heure, c'est rien. Répliqua l'autre

-Fais voir ?

Seth haussa les épaules et lui montra ses mains.

- _Bansîdh*_. Murmura le sorcier dans un souffle, ses yeux devinrent oranges pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre leur couleur bleu habituelle

Les marques présentes sur les paumes de mains de Seth se résorbèrent jusqu'à n'être qu'un souvenir.

-Qu'est ce que... souffla l'ex-blessé en regardant ses mains

Il ne partit pas en courant, ne se mit pas à hurler à la sorcellerie ou à la magie. Il jeta juste un regard intrigué à ses mains et aux yeux de Merlin.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas du tout. Ça t'arrive souvent de guérir des gens que tu connais à peine grâce à la magie ? dit il simplement, Les gens ne paniquent pas quand tu fais ça ? J'aurais put te frapper et partir en courant si j'étais... Well, normal.

-Je savais que tu réagirais bien. Répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire, Et ça ne m'arrive quasiment jamais. D'habitude on appelle ça sorcellerie, pas magie. Les temps ont évolués je suppose.

-La sorcellerie et la magie sont les deux faces d'une même pièce, les gens ne les apprécient pas toujours de la même manière, c'est tout. Répliqua Setenta en acquiesçant vaguement avant de se figer

**Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Comme si je m'y connaissais en trucs comme ça moi ! J'ai juste lu les** **_Harry Potter._ ** **Une petite cinquantaine de fois remarque.**

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil amusé :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attendais à cette réponse.

-J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus sur tes pouvoirs ou tu vas m'effacer la mémoire ou un truc comme ça ? Et tu as quel âge au juste pour dire que les temps ont changé ? Poursuivit le plus grand

Son interlocuteur eut l'air de réfléchir.

-Je dirais mille-cent-trois ans, à quelques décennies près. Répondit-il très sérieusement

-Damn... Et dire que je te pensais plus jeune que moi. Les sorciers sont immortels ? Vous avez un sort de régénération, quelque chose comme ça ? Continua Seth qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter de poser des questions

-Je ne pense pas qu'on soit immortel mais oui, on a un sort de régénération. Ils utilisent beaucoup ça en Asie. Expliqua Merlin

-Ok... Donc, tu es né vers... commença le plus jeune en essayant de se souvenir de ses cours d'histoire

-J'ai connut Camelot. J'ai même assisté à la mort de son roi. Coupa Merlin, un air sombre au visage

-Et apparemment tu le connaissais même bien. Je suppose que tu parles d'Arthur ?

-Comment tu le sais ? J'aurais put parler d'Uther. S'étonna le sorcier

-On parle toujours d'Arthur et Merlin, jamais d'Uther et Merlin. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux... continua Seth, avant d'apercevoir l'immense tristesse qui s'était installé dans le regard de son aîné, Et je ferais apparemment mieux de me taire. Désolé si j'ai ramené quelque chose de douloureux.

-Il faudrait déjà que ça m'ait quitté pour que tu le ramène. Murmura l'autre, presque pour lui même

-Je suis encore plus désolé pour toi alors. J'y connais que dalle en sentiment, probablement à cause de mon crétin de meilleur ami, mais je me doute que ce que tu vis doit être très dur. En plus de mille ans, un humain normal aurait sans doute tourné la page. S'excusa le brun

Merlin lui lança un regard étrange, comme si quelque chose dans le discours de Seth l'avait étonné.

-Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi mais passer ma soirée dans une salle de stockage ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ! On va discuter ailleurs ? proposa l'étudiant en ouvrant la porte

Le second sourit légèrement.

-Ça sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

Les deux jeunes hommes ('fin, l'un des deux avait plus de mille ans mais ne nous attardons pas sur de tel détail) sortirent donc de la salle de stockage. Elle se trouvait apparemment dans le bâtiment d'administration, pas très loin de la tour-bibliothèque. Visiblement, tout le monde avait déjà quitté les lieux. Seth croisa les doigts pour la porte centrale ne soit pas fermée, il tira sur le battant mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Génial... soupira t-il après un second essai

Merlin sourit et s'approcha :

- _Agorwyr chi.**_

-Ça a ses avantages de connaitre un sorcier. Admit Seth alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un déclic

-Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mon utilité dans ce bas-monde ! S'amusa Merlin en sortant

Le second se mit à rire et le suivit. Dehors, le soleil avait quasiment disparut derrière les immeubles et les quelques arbres du parc. La fraicheur de la journée avait laissé place à un froid et à une bruine glacée qui semblait réussir à s'infiltrer dans chaque recoin. Le sorcier frissonna et se dépêcha de réenfiler le trench-coat sombre qu'il avait avec lui. La température et la pluie ne dérangeait que lui car Setenta marchait tranquillement à ses cotés, sa veste en cuir marron ouverte sur une simple chemise et mains dans les poches, s'en même avoir l'air de remarquer la bruine.

-Au fait, si tout ce qui est sorcellerie existe, est-ce que c'est aussi le cas du reste ? reprit Seth en commençant d'avancer dans le parc

-Si tu pouvais être encore moins précis ça m'arrangerait. Railla le multi-centenaire en remontant son col pour essayer de se protéger tant bien que mal du vent insidieux

-Comprendre le reste du bestiaire non-naturel. Dragons, démons, loup-garou, vampire, kitsune, manticore... expliqua le brun qui semblait apparemment bien connaitre son sujet

-Alors, dragons quasiment plus, démons, je n'en ai jamais croisé, de même que les loups garous. Enfin, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui avait une transformation semblable mais ça tenait plus du  _Black Shuck_ que du lycanthrope. J'ai croisé un vampire en... Où est-ce que c'était déjà ? Je crois que c'était en France... Quant aux kitsunes, je n'ai entendu que quelques rumeurs mais les manticores existent ! Elles sont dangereuses mais bien moins impressionnantes que ce que décrivent les gréco-romains. Raconta le sorcier en réfléchissant, Mais personnellement, je pars du principe que tant que je n'ai pas la preuve du contraire, tout existe.

-J'aurais plutôt tendance à faire le contraire et à ne croire que ce que je vois. Ajouta Setenta

\- Dit-il alors qu'il vient de voir un sorcier soigner ses mains et ouvrir une porte grâce à la magie. Ironisa l'autre en passant le portail de métal avec le nom de l'université

-Avalon existe alors je suppose. Murmura le brun en cherchant sa voiture du regard sur le parking

-Oui. Répondit simplement Merlin en le suivant, Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu voulais vraiment ce livre ?

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Seth en repérant une voiture noire sous le couvert des arbres

-Je ne sais pas si c'est l'habitude, mais tu m'as tout l'air d'être un très mauvais menteur. Fit le plus vieux en s'arrêtant

Seth eut un léger rire désabusé et se stoppa aussi :

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on me dit souvent. D'habitude, c'est un domaine que je maitrise plutôt bien mais je suppose que ça ne suffit pas contre un sorcier de plus de mille ans. 'Fin bref. Si je voulais ce livre, c'était pour avoir des réponses.

-Sur quoi ? Continua le brun

-Sur un sujet idiot, dont je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, surtout sous la pluie et dans le froid. Répliqua l'étudiant en reprenant sa marche

-Et je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de cette réponse pour le moment. Soupira Merlin

-Yep ! T'as une voiture au moins ? demanda t-il en voyant les cheveux aile de corbeaux du sorcier plaqués sur son crâne

-Euh... Non. Répondit ce dernier

-Rassures moi, tu as au moins un appart' ? poursuivit Seth, qui, comme d'habitude, s'inquiétait pour tout le monde

-Oh, oui, oui. Dans le quartier étudiant. Dit le sorcier en montrant les immeubles lointains du pouce

L'étudiant leva les yeux au ciel devant la pauvre mine qu'avait le brun. Il avait beau être un sorcier ayant plus de mille ans, là, il ressemblait surtout à un ado paumé sous la pluie.

-Allez, ramène toi, je te dépose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La bansidh est une fée/sorcière/déesse guérisseuse et aussi messagère des dieux dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise.
> 
> **Ouvres-toi en gallois.
> 
> Hey! Voici le troisième chapitre. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^. Dedans, on voit que Merlin semble connaitre à l'avance certaines phrases ou actions de Seth, ce qui peut sembler un peu étrange. Seth a l'air très intéressé par tout ce qui est étrange/surnaturel et n'en a apparemment pas peur du tout. Comme on le voit (enfin, j'espère xD), il commence déjà à être protecteur envers Merlin qui lui semble toujours autant affecté par la disparition d'Arthur. (On voit aussi que Seth à l'air de les shipper ensemble, mais chut). Pour décrire la future relation de Merlin et Seth, je dirais que, pour moi, Seth est comme Dean et que Merlin est comme Sam de Supernatural.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas centré sur eux mais sur Tara et sur Gwaine, il sera un peu plus long que celui-ci.


	6. Chapitre 4: Une soirée au Perfect Alchemy

Chapitre 4: Une soirée au Perfect Alchemy

 

  
Bien plus tard, alors que le ciel grisâtre de la journée avait cédé sa place à un ciel clair-obscur, illuminé par les lueurs de la capitale, une légère bruine avait commencé à tomber sur les rues de Londres. Le parking du campus était désormais vide. La cloche sonna dix coups.   
Plus loin, dans un des quartiers étudiants qui se situaient en bordure de la ville, de la musique commença. Un simple morceau joué au violon.

La violoniste était une étudiante en psychologie qui jouait en regardant la pluie tomber à l'extérieur. Elle regarda une silhouette encapuchonnée passer dans la rue en contrebas sans vraiment la voir. Cette silhouette était fine, des cheveux noirs dépassaient de la capuche de sa veste, rendant son visage invisible. Un câble blanc dépassait de son col, preuve qu'elle écoutait de la musique.   
Elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment de pierre donc l'extérieur était striée de bois. De larges fenêtres donnaient sur un intérieur accueillant illuminé par une chaude lumière dorée. Une pancarte se trouvait à l'extérieur avec marqué :  _Perfect Alchemy_.

La silhouette haussa les épaules et entra. Elle rejeta sa capuche en arrière et retira ses écouteurs.

-Bonsoir ! Lança une voix joyeuse provenant visiblement du comptoir

Elle appartenait à une jeune femme d'environ vingt-deux ans de taille moyenne. Elle avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs et de grands yeux noisette. Elle portait un T-shirt à manche longues d'un rouge vif sur un pantalon noir. Elle avait une chope de bière vide dans sa main droite et un chiffon se trouvait dans la gauche.

Tara sourit :

-'Soir.

L'intérieur du pub était  chaleureux comme une taverne de nain selon Tara. Oui, son livre préféré se trouvait être  _Bilbon le Hobbit._    
Le pub donc, était remplit par des gens qui avait pour la plupart entre vingt et trente ans. Ce qui, vu le quartier, était plutôt logique. Tous étaient assis devant les tables rondes qui peuplaient la salle ou devant le large comptoir qui se trouvait contre le mur du fond. Des lustres pendaient aux poutres du plafond, de nombreux tableaux et autres gravures étaient accrochés aux murs. Une longue rangée de paternes couvertes de vestes et de manteaux se trouvaient contre le mur près de la porte.

Tara y accrocha sa veste et s'approcha du comptoir.

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? demanda la barmaid en posant sa chope sur l'étagère qui se trouvait derrière elle

-Une vodka and lime s'il vous plait. Répondit la brune en s'asseyant sur un tabouret

Elle remonta les manches de sa chemise bleu nuit et retira ses mitaines noires, laissant voir ses multiples tatouages. Sur ses mains se trouvaient deux tatouages identiques, à savoir un crâne coiffé d'un haut de forme et une rose. Des ronces s'entrelaçaient sur ses phalanges. Quant à ses avant-bras, ils étaient couverts par un mélange de squelettes, de roses noires ou blanches et d'arabesques.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Vous voulez quelque chose avec ? Le cuisinier part dans dix minutes donc c'est maintenant ou jamais. Reprit la brune

Tara sourit :

-Ça ira, merci.

La barmaid acquiesça et alla préparer la boisson. Pendant ce temps là, l'étudiante sorti un carnet avec l'écusson de Woodford et commença à noter ce qui ressemblait à une invocation en latin.

-Oh, tu es à Woodford toi aussi ? Remarqua la brune en revenant avec un verre remplit d'un liquide vert transparent dont le dessus était couvert de glaçons et de citrons vert

-Merci. Et oui, j'suis des cours de littérature. Expliqua la jeune femme en attrapant son verre

-Pareil, je suis en seconde année. Ajouta la propriétaire

-Ah ? Un an de moins que moi alors. Comprit la brune en rangeant son carnet

-Moi, c'est Maïa Vanek au fait. Se présenta la plus jeune

-Tara Constantine.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la porte du bar qui claqua suite à un courant d'air.

-Désolé ! S'excusa le nouvel arrivant avant de poser sa veste en cuir sur l'une des paternes

-Ya pas de mal. Répliqua Maïa

-Barman ! On peut avoir une seconde tournée ? demanda, ou plutôt cria, un homme d'une trentaine d'années assis à l'une des tables avec cinq autres mecs du même acabit

-Voilà une manière peu délicate de s'adresser à une demoiselle aussi charmante. Fit l'inconnu en allant s'asseoir au bar pas très loin de Tara

Maïa lui lança un regard incompréhensif avant de retourner préparer les pressions de la table de cinq. Tara se contenta d'un léger rire amusé :

-Voilà une manière peu commune de parler. Étudiant en lettre ?

-Encore un ? S'étonna Maïa en posant les bières sur un plateau

-Non, histoire. Corrigea le brun

-Je prends votre commande dans deux secondes. Avertit la barmaid en allant porter les boissons à leurs commanditaires

Et aussi leurs âmes sœurs au vue de la lueur fanatique qui apparut dans les yeux de cinq personnes attablées.

-Histoire ancienne ou moderne ? demanda Tara en portant son verre à ses lèvres

-Les deux. Le futur est aussi intéressant que le passé, non ? répondit son voisin avec un sourire narquois

-Certes mais le passé contient plus de réponses pour le présent que le futur. Répliqua la brune en reposant son verre

Le sourire de l'étudiant s'agrandit.

-Ça semble logique. Gwaine Lug. poursuivit-il en lui tendant une main que la brune serra

-Tara Constantine.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? demanda Maïa en revenant vers eux

-Une  _Beamish_  si vous avez, sinon n'importe quelle bière. Commanda le brun

-J'vous sers ça. prévint Maïa en allant chercher une bouteille

-Merci. Fit Gwaine avec un sourire qui se voulait s'en doute charmeur

Tara lui jeta un regard blasé avant de sourire d'un air narquois.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, rien, rien. Soupira t-elle sans arrêter de sourire

Quelques clients sortirent, il commençait à se faire tard. Il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux étudiants accoudés au comptoir, Maïa et les cinq malabars à leur table. La barmaid revient et versa un liquide brun et mousseux dans un grand verre à bière qu'elle tendit à Gwaine :

-Et voilà.

-Merci bien. Remercia ce dernier, À la votre. Ajouta t-il en direction de Tara qui leva légèrement son verre

En un temps record, il reposa son verre. Vide. Maïa y versa le reste de la bouteille. La brune siffla entre ses dents :

-J'en connais un qui va pas tenir longtemps.

-Il tiendra toujours plus que ces cinq soiffards. C'est la troisième tournée qu'ils prennent. Corrigea la barmaid en montrant la table du pouce

-Je suis encore là vous savez ? Les interrompit l'étudiant

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard complice. Complicité bien vite interrompue par une voix éraillée par l'alcool :

-Une autre !

-Et s'il vous plait, c'est pour les chiens ? Grinça à voix haute Tara en terminant son verre d'un coup avant de le poser sur le comptoir dans un bruit mat

-Qu'est c'qu'il dit lui ? Brailla un des cinq hommes

Il était grand, plus que Tara qui faisait tout de même presque un mètre quatre-vingt, avec un crâne chauve luisant de sueur et un visage rendu rougeâtre par l'alcool.

Gwaine s'étouffa dans son verre et se mit à tousser violement avant d'éclater franchement de rire. L'étudiante en lettre secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On peut pas dire que l'alcool améliore leur perception.

\- Que veux-tu ? Ça ne réussit pas à tout le monde. Ironisa son voisin sans vraiment s'arrêter de rire

Maïa sourit à leur échange.

-Bon, elles viennent ces bières ?! Reprit un autre des tonneaux d'alcools avec des cheveux gras plaqués en brosse

-Ouais, fais ton boulot, gonzesse ! Crut bon d'ajouter un troisième larron, faisant éclater de rire le reste de sa tablée, un badge sur son veston prévenait que son nom était Francis

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Gwaine qui s'arrêta et leur lança un regard irrité. La barmaid lui fit signe de laisser tomber de la main et se tourna pour remplir de nouveau des verres.

-Je pense que vous avez assez but pour la soirée messieurs. Railla Tara en faisant tourner son tabouret vers ses interlocuteurs

-Ben ! Tu t'es plantée ! C'est une nana ! s'exclama un blond avant d'être prit de hoquet

Le dénommé Ben haussa les épaules :

-Pas de ma faute si c'est une planche à pain !

-Et pis, gonzesse ou pas, qu'est-ce t'as à te mêler d'nos affaires ?! Continua un autre d'une voix avinée

La brune fit craquer ses jointures d'un air peu commode.

-Peut être qu'un ton plus courtois serait mieux apprécié et donc plus enclin à une réponse positive ? répliqua Gwaine avant que Tara ait put répondre

Maïa fronça les sourcils :

**Je sens que ça va mal finir...**

-J'ai rien compris à c'que tu viens de dire toi, mais j'suis presque sûr que tu mériterais de t'en prendre une ! Baragouina celui aux cheveux gras en tentant de lever

-Faudrait déjà que t'arrives à te lever,  _douchebag_. Railla Tara avec un sourire narquois

-Répète un peu ça pour voir !? S'énerva celui qui était à moitié debout en s'approchant, manquant de trébucher à cause d'un siège

-Il te le faut en quelle langue ? Japonais ?  _Bakaeru_ * ! reprit la brune

Seule Maïa comprit l'insulte, regarder des animés en version originale sous-titrée avait ses avantages. Les cinq hommes dont le sang semblait avoir été en grande partie remplacé par de l'alcool se levèrent, faisant pour la plupart tomber leur siège.

-T'vas voir toi ! On va t'apprendre l'respect !

\- Mes dieux, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Soupira Tara, Je pourrais ravoir la même chose avec plus de citrons s'il te plait ? demanda t-elle à la barmaid qui observait la scène d'un air blasé

Elle acquiesça et partit préparer la boisson. Gwaine termina la sienne en surveillant la progression des cinq ivrognes du coin de l'œil. Maïa eut le temps de revenir avec la commande avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

-Merci. Fit Tara en retirant les citrons un à un et en les posant sur la soucoupe

Arrivant en premier, celui qui avait un crâne aussi dégarni qu'un œuf, se lança dans une guirlande d'insultes et de provocations que les deux étudiants observèrent d'un air incompréhensif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ? demanda Gwaine en jetant un regard à Tara

Celle-ci haussa les épaules :

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

-Je sais pas, c'est toi l'étudiante en lettre ! répliqua le brun

-Ouais, mais là, j'suis pas sûre qu'il puisse en aligner trois des lettres. Railla t-elle en attrapant son verre

Comprenant sans doute qu'on se moquait de lui, Ben (du moins, ils leur semblaient que c'était son nom) projeta son poing en direction du visage de Gwaine. Celui-ci esquiva tranquillement et reposa son verre sur le comptoir.

-Un peu de tenue messieurs. Dit-il bien que son sourire amusé démente tout à fait le sérieux de ses paroles

Il semblait plutôt content de la tournure qu'avait prit les événements. Maïa soupira.

-Pour qui tu t'prends ?! S'exclama Francis en arrivant à son tour à leur hauteur

Les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés par les cinq hommes. Tara secoua la tête.

-Bon, on prend les paris ? Proposa t-elle à Gwaine

-Pas la peine, je suis sûr de gagner. Répliqua ce dernier avec un clin d'œil railleur

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la brune.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens. Toujours sûr pour les paris ?

-Certain ! répondit le brun en esquivant un nouveau coup de poing

La jeune femme soupira et attrapa les citrons qu'elle avait posés sur sa soucoupe tandis que Gwaine se prenait son premier coup de la soirée. À savoir un coup de poing dans le torse. Elle versa tout le jus qu'elle avait put extraire des citrons dans la soucoupe qu'elle plaça dans son dos avant de lancer un sourire sadique à Maïa.

-Vous comptez vous y mettre à cinq contre un parce que vous êtes des lâches aussi cons que faibles ou c'est parce que vous avez peur de vous faire démonter par une nana ?! S'exclama t-elle en se mettant face à aux ivrognes.

La provocation ne manqua pas de marcher sur leurs esprits machistes et deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur elle. Persuadé à cause de sa stature fine qu'elle devait être faible, ils ne prirent pas garde à ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. Un hurlement surpassa les grognements de douleurs. Tara venait de jeter le contenu de sa soucoupe dans les yeux d'un blond qui recula en hurlant et en se frottant les yeux, ne faisant qu'aggraver le problème.

-Eh ! C'est de la triche ! s'exclama Gwaine en voyant ça

-J'croyais que tu étais sûr de gagner ? Ironisa la brune en envoyant son poing dans la mâchoire du second ivrogne

Celui-ci tenta de répliquer d'un coup de poing dans les côtes mais l'étudiante se glissa sur le coté du bras qu'elle tordit à l'envers faisant crier son adversaire de douleur.

-Je suis sûr de gagner ! J'en ai trois contre moi, ça me rapporte plus de points ! répliqua le brun en envoyant un coup de pied dans un tabouret pour qu'il se retrouve dans le menton de Ben le dégarni

-Pt'être mais pour le moment, j'ai pas pris de coup moi ! Poursuivit Tara, Ça fait mal ? demanda t-elle à l'homme qu'elle tenait

Celui-ci acquiesça vivement en continuant de gémir. Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de sa tortionnaire :

-Tant mieux. Si tu veux que j'arrête, il va falloir faire quelque chose, d'accord ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ? demanda Gwaine en assommant celui qui avait les cheveux tellement gras que  _Severus Rogue_  en aurait été jaloux

Tara ne répondit pas, se contentant de forcer un peu plus sur l'articulation qui semblait prête à lâcher.

-Oui, oui, j'vais l'faire, j'vais l'faire ! Cria l'autre

-Bien. Tu vas présenter tes excuses à la demoiselle puis, tu vas récupérer tes potes et vous allez tous partir, sinon, on vous éclate un à un. Ordonna t-elle en lui collant un coup de pied derrière les jambes pour l'obliger à se mettre sur les genoux

Maïa fronça les sourcils : il y avait un problème au niveau des yeux de l'étudiante. La cornée de cette dernière était sombre, presque noire. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas s'être prit de coup.

Un des comparses de l'homme que tenait Tara s'approcha dans son dos, prêt à lui envoyer un coup en traître mais il fut accueillit par un coup de coude dans les cotes flottantes, suivit d'un coup de poing dans le nez qui émit un craquement sinistre.

-J'attends mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas du genre patiente. Grinça t-elle

-Pardon ! On est désolé d'vous avoir mal parlé ! S'exécuta sa victime

-Bien, maintenant, tu vas payer les consommations que vous avez prit. –Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé- Plus un supplément pour rembourser les dégâts occasionnés. Dit la brune en jetant un regard à Gwaine qui venait d'exploser son verre sur le crâne d'un des ivrognes

-Désolé. S'excusa l'étudiant sans sembler l'être pour deux sous

Le rouquin que maintenait Tara jeta tous les billets qui se trouvaient dans son porte monnaie avant d'attraper ses comparses inconscients et de se précipiter dehors.

La brune attrapa les billets et les posa sur le comptoir.

-Pour les consommations et les dégâts.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Sourit Gwaine en se rasseyant tranquillement

Il avait la joue légèrement rouge suite à un crochet non-esquivé et avait probablement quelques hématomes pour le moment invisible. Quant à Tara, elle n'avait strictement rien et ce que Maïa avait crut voir sur ses yeux avait disparut.

Elle attrapa son verre et le vida d'une gorgée. Au loin, une cloche sonna onze heures.

-Si vous faites ça à chaque fois que vous venez, je peux dire adieu à mon commerce ! s'exclama Maïa, Vous avez vu le bordel que vous m'avez foutu ?!

-C'est pas nous qui avons commencé ! répliqua le brun

-J'suis d'accord avec Don Juan ! Ajouta Tara en reposant son verre

Gwaine ne répliqua rien, se contentant de rire. Maïa secoua la tête d'un air blasé :

-Bon, allez, sortez de mon bar ! Il est tard et j'ai du ménage à faire maintenant !

-Mais il est que onze heures ? protesta le brun

-J'm'en fiche, j'ai cours à huit heure demain ! Coupa la brune

-Moi aussi ! Répliquèrent les deux autres étudiants en même temps

-Arrête, je suis presque sûre que tu n'assistes jamais aux cours toi ! Railla Tara

-Et alors ? Techniquement, j'ai cours quand même.

La barmaid leva les yeux au ciel : ces deux idiots étaient plus âgés qu'elle et se comportaient comme de vrais gamins !

-Dehors ! Lança t-elle, coupant court à leur discussion

-Oui madame, bien madame. Répondit Tara sur un ton sarcastique avant de se lever

Elle déposa l'argent de sa consommation sur le comptoir et alla récupérer sa veste. Gwaine soupira mais l'imita

-À demain si on se voit ! Salua t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière eux

Maïa les salua de la main et s'attela à ses comptes.

 

* * *

Plus tard, elle rejoignit la maison qu'elle partageait encore avec son père et sa plus jeune sœur. Ses deux frères suivaient leurs études plus loin de Londres.

-Ça c'est bien passé ? lui demanda son père alors qu'elle entrait dans le vestibule

C'était un homme brun assez grand qui se trouvait dans le canapé du salon entrain de lire un vieux livre.

-Plutôt, il y a une bagarre à la fin mais c'est tout. Répondit la brune en retirant chaussures et manteau

-Tu les as calmé normalement j'espère ? Tu n'as rien utilisé qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? S'inquiéta le patriarche

-T'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'utiliser le moindre petit sort ! répliqua Maïa en le rejoignant, Deux étudiants de Woodford se sont chargés de les virer.

-Tant mieux, on ne brule plus les nôtres depuis longtemps mais mieux vaut être discret. Conclut le brun en acquiesçant

-Au fait, tu connais une créature d'apparence humaine dont le blanc de la cornée serait remplacée par du noir ? l'interrogea sa fille en posant ses clés sur la table

-Oui, plutôt !

-C'est quoi ? Continua t-elle

-On appelle ça un démon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutation mes chers lecteurs (et surtout lectrices je pense)! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut!   
>  Chapitre qui fait 3000 mots, ce qui est un exploit en sachant qu'il s'agît seulement du quatrième. Enfin bref!
> 
> On peut voir que Tara et Maïa sont assez complices ce qui pourrait se transformer en une forte amitié avec le temps et Gwaine qui reste lui même, toujours entrain de se battre et de boire.   
> J'espère que la fin du chapitre deux et celui-ci ne vous a pas laissé sur votre faim, en effet, on ne revoit ni Seth ni Merlin.   
> Quant à cette histoire de démon, je vous laisse juger par vous même
> 
> Comme d'habitude, vos avis m'intéressent! Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et on se revoit dans deux semaines!


	7. Chapitre 5: Un invité manque toujours à l'appel

Chapitre 5: Un invité manque toujours à l'appel

 

Minuit était largement passé quand Gwaine rentra à son appartement, heureusement que le dernier bar où il était allé ne se trouvait pas très loin de son immeuble. Dans la rue, il avait repéré la voiture de Seth, signe que ce dernier était rentré. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé son intellectuel de meilleur ami à sécher les cours. Chose qui n'avait jamais dut arriver avant.   
Gwaine sourit à demi, si c'était une fille, il aurait de quoi charrier son ami pendant un certain temps. Surtout si c'était du sérieux, ce qui changerait des coups d'un soir.

Comme il s'en doutait, la porte de l'appartement n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra et poussa le loquet derrière lui. L'étudiant allait appeler son meilleur ami avant de se souvenir que les insomnies de ce dernier ne lui laissait quasiment que quatre ou cinq heures de sommeil (si il avait de la chance) et que le réveiller maintenant n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Le brun soupira : son interrogatoire devrait attendre le lendemain matin. À condition que lui aussi réussisse à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 

 _« -Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous sommes le vendredi dix_ _novembre_ _, il est six heures et vous écoutez_ BBC one _. Tout de suite, la météo suivie des informations ! Alors John, quel temps nous réserve t-on aujourd'hui ?_

_-Un temps plutôt nuageux et froid comme hier. Quelques petites averses sont à prévoir en milieu de mâtiné et en fin d'après midi. Mais nous aurons tout de même le droit à quelques éclaircies. Pour les températures, prévoyez de vous couvrir ! Le maximum prévu est de onze degrés vers quatorze heures, le minimum sera de un degré après le coucher du soleil. Beaucoup de vent cet après midi, jusqu'à vingt kilomètre_ _s/_ _heures sont annoncés !_

_-Merci John, on vous retrouve à sept heures pour un nouveau point météo. Tout de suite les titres de l'information avec Rory Milligan._

_-Le multimilliardaire Alexander Coldwater, propriétaire de la multinationale_ Coldwater industries _, a annoncé son retour prochain à Londres, sa ville natale. Il a aussi annoncé une série de conférences de presse dans les universités de la capitale. Nous rappelons que les actions de ses filiales scientifiques ne font qu'augmenter depuis sa création. Dans un autre registre, un nouveau règlement de compte a eu lieu dans le centre de Londres. D'après une source proche de l'enquête, la mafia d'origine britannique que les journaux ont nommé_ Gwalchmei  _à cause du tatouage de faucon blanc que porte ses membres, serait impliquée. Elle en est à son dixième règlement de compte depuis le début de l'année... »_

Seth appuya sur le bouton mute du réveil et ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de se redresser brutalement :

**Six heures ?!**

Il calcula rapidement le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'université avant de se calmer, il avait largement le temps. Pour une fois qu'il ne se réveillait pas à quatre heures. Il sortit de son lit et alla prendre une douche. Il était rentré à l'appartement vers vingt-deux heures et avait passé une bonne heure sur son ordinateur à chercher des informations sur ce qu'il avait découvert plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais bon, internet n'était pas forcément la meilleure source pour ce genre d'information et il avait bien vite abandonné l'idée pour aller se coucher.  
Il ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et les cheveux légèrement mouillés.

-Je crois que je suis entrain de vivre un miracle. Dit Gwaine en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine

Seth lui jeta un regard incompréhensif, avant de comprendre que son meilleur ami lui parlait de l'heure.

-Et j'en suis le premier surpris figure toi. Si ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours, ça m'arrangerait. Répondit il en attrapant la cafetière, celle-ci étant vide, il secoua la tête avant de se mettre à préparer du café

-Je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre à faire un café correct dans ce cas. Soupira le brun avec un air dramatique

-Ce serait une bonne chose étant donné que j'espère me trouver un appart' d'ici la fin du trimestre. Ajouta Seth en sortant deux tasses qu'il remplit

Gwaine acquiesça.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu hier ! C'est quoi son nom ? reprit il en se souvenant de sa conversation

-A qui ? S'étonna Seth en s'asseyant

-M'étonnerai que tu ais séché tes cours adorés pour aller cueillir des pâquerettes. Donc c'était probablement une fille. Ou alors, tu es bel et bien allé cueillir des pâquerettes avec elle, qu'en sais-je?

Setenta se mit à rire :

-Tu n'as pas déteint sur moi à ce point, je te signale. Mais tu n'as pas complètement tord, j'étais bien avec quelqu'un. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que tu pense.

-Si tu le dis... C'est quoi son nom ? Continua Gwaine sans vraiment se soucier de la dernière phrase de son colocataire

-Merlin. Et avant que tu commences à te poser des questions que je ne préfère pas entendre, non, je ne suis pas gay et si j'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui, c'est parce que j'ai plus ou moins fait un malaise. Expliqua l'étudiant en commençant son café

 **Bon, c'est raté pour pouvoir me moquer de lui alors.**  Soupira intérieurement le second

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-il

-J'en ai aucune idée. J'ai eu un énorme mal de crâne pendant cinq bonnes minutes et après j'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait pendants les trois heures suivantes. Ça doit être un contrecoup de mes insomnies et de la dispute avec mes parents. Répondit Seth en se mordant la langue sur ce dernier mot

-Quand je disais que ça t'avais plus affecté que ce que tu voulais admettre. Fit Gwaine qui, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, avait un ton sérieux

Il connaissait Seth et ses parents depuis sa sixième ou sa cinquième. Il savait les Moore plutôt soudés comme famille malgré le caractère par forcément facile du patriarche, Henry, qui se trouvait être un homme absent mais strict, quoi de plus normal pour un ex-militaire. La mère, Élisabeth, était une femme douce et gentille, très calme mais plutôt effacée malgré son métier de médecin généraliste. Un couple parfait en somme.

  Mais en début d'année, alors que les deux amis commençaient leur troisième année d'études, ça avait commencé à se détériorer. Setenta avait commencé à souffrir d'insomnies, de maux de tête répétés et très douloureux. Les deux mélangés lui provoquaient des sautes d'humeurs et parfois des malaises, mais il s'était toujours débrouillé pour que ça n'affecte pas ses proches. Mais ça se remarquait légèrement sur ses notes. En effet, c'était un très bon élève, il avait une très bonne mémoire et n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réviser pour avoir d'excellentes notes mais ces nombreux problèmes avaient fait diminuer ses résultats, ce qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son père.  
Gwaine avait commencé à vraiment s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avait vu revenir Seth avec plusieurs points de sutures à l'arcade sourcilière et au menton. Et le pire restait apparemment l'autre qui aurait eu un bras cassé.  Seth avait mit ça sur le compte d'un cours de boxe qui aurait mal tourné et c'est aussi cette version qu'avait soutenu l'autre mais si Setenta était un très bon menteur, ça ne marchait pas très bien avec Gwaine qui avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lors du déménagement des parents Moore dans la périphérie de la capitale, auquel Gwaine et Seth avaient aidé, ce dernier avait trouvé un carton remplit de vieilles photos et de vieux papiers. Et dedans se trouvait des papiers concernant les différents programmes d'adoptions et aussi une sorte de contrat pour l'adoption d'un garçon d'un peu plus d'un an dont la description correspondait parfaitement à la sienne.

Gwaine n'était pas là à ce moment, sinon, il aurait surement put calmer les choses... Toujours est il que Seth avait très mal réagit et que ses parents n'avaient pas réussit à gérer son attitude correctement. Sa mère n'avait quasiment rien dit et s'était contenté de se morfondre en laissant Henry parler. Et ce dernier n'avait fait que hausser le ton. L'ex militaire ne supportait pas de devoir s'excuser ou au minimum s'expliquer à, comme il l'avait si bien dit, « un ridicule gamin qui se pense tout permit ».   
Gwaine n'avait jamais sut quels étaient précisément les mots de la dispute mais Seth avait finit par complètement péter un câble. Il n'avait, du moins de ce que Gwaine avait comprit, rien dit de particulièrement odieux ou vulgaire mais sa mère avait finit en pleurs, l'air terrifié par son fils adoptif et son père avait du comprendre autre chose vu sa réaction. Le bleu qu'avait Setenta en arrivant à l'appartement ne pouvait pas venir de nulle part.

Quand il l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte, trempé par la pluie avec un énorme bleu à la pommette, la première réaction de Gwaine avait été de s'énerver. S'il n'avait pas écouté Seth, il serait probablement allé voir les Moore pour s'expliquer directement avec eux.   
Le soir même, Setenta lui avait tout expliqué avec un air qui devait se vouloir détaché et avait refusé d'admettre que cette histoire l'affectait vraiment mais il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Seth soupira, bien sûr que cette histoire l'avait secoué, et ce pas seulement à cause du coup qu'il s'était prit, mais il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait admettre que ça l'avait touché alors qu'il avait réussit à terrifier et à rendre violentes les personnes qui l'avaient élevé ?!

-Je... Je ne veux pas en parler. Coupa t-il avant de se lever pour ranger sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle

Gwaine n'eut pas le temps de lui dire d'attendre que son meilleur ami avait déjà quitté la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que chacune de leur discussion finissait comme ça ?! À chaque fois, Setenta évitait le sujet. Sauf la première fois, là, il s'était endormit en racontant. Et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, les événements de cette soirée s'étaient révélés plus qu'éprouvant alors ajoutez à ça une marche sous la pluie et vous obtenez le meilleur somnifère du monde.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'université se passa dans un silence assourdissant. C'est tout juste si les deux étudiants échangèrent deux mots.   
Lorsque ces derniers sortirent, Gwaine ne dit rien, se contentant de partir en direction du bâtiment.

-Attends. Dit simplement Seth en attrapant quelque chose dans son sac

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le second en faisant demi tour

-Tiens, au cas où tu finirais avant moi. Répondit l'étudiant en lui lançant une clé, C'est le double, je l'ai retrouvé hier soir. J'pensais l'avoir laissé là-bas.

-Oh, merci, mais comment tu comptes rentrer toi ? À pied ? supposa le brun

-Disons que n'ayant pas bu, j'ai de meilleures chances de retrouver mon chemin. Railla Setenta en fermant la voiture

Gwaine secoua la tête :

-Je ne te signale que, contrairement à toi, je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool.

-Certes mais moi, je ne déclenche pas une bagarre à chaque fois que j'entre dans un bar. Répliqua son meilleur ami en le suivant

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que ça arrive à chaque fois ? Si ça se trouve ça n'est pas arrivé hier soir. Contra le brun en marchant

-C'est pas bien de mentir. Ironisa une voix derrière eux

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, dans leur dos se trouvait Tara avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, à coté d'elle se tenait Maïa.

-Ouaip, pas bien du tout. Ajouta cette dernière

\- Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire ? Soupira Gwaine avec un air dramatique

-Il était avec vous ? supposa Seth en observant les deux étudiantes

-Oui, il est venu dans mon bar.

-Ambiance très sympas, si on oubli les cinq alcoolos qui étaient là hier. Répondirent-elles

-Maïa Seth et Seth voici Maïa. Présenta Tara en reprenant sa marche

-Salut ! fit la plus jeune du groupe avec un sourire

-'Lut. Je suppose qu'il a déclenché la bagarre ? reprit Seth

-Euh, non, c'est moi je crois. Corrigea la littéraire

-Pourquoi ce serait toujours tout de ma faute, hein ? Continua Gwaine

-C'est vrai que ça change de d'habitude. Admit Setenta en commençant de marcher sur la pelouse

-Bonjour vous deux ! Salua Gwen en les voyant arriver

-Salut, Lance n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna Gwaine en arrivant à sa hauteur

-Non, il a eu un problème avec sa voiture. Répondit Guenièvre, Oh, salut Maïa. Dit-elle en reconnaissant l'étudiante

-Vous connaissez ? supposa Seth

-Oui, on était dans le même groupe de littérature au lycée. Répondit la barmaid

-Tara Constantine. Se présenta la brune

-Guenièvre mais tout le monde m'appelle Gwen.

Les cinq étudiants continuèrent de discuter, surtout de la soirée d'hier, sauf Setenta qui avait remarqué quelqu'un entrain de lire sous un arbre. Un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

-J'reviens, si ça sonne pas entre temps. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le chêne

Tara le suivit du regard et fronça les sourcils, elle croyait avoir reconnut la personne vers qui se dirigeait Seth mais elle haussa les épaules. Elle était parano de nature, fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme.

De son coté, Seth était arrivé devant un étudiant brun, celui-ci ne leva le nez qu'en voyant une ombre se découper sur son livre.

-Tu comptes rester assis tout seul avec ton bouquin ? demanda l'étudiant

-Bonjours à toi aussi Seth. Répondit simplement le sorcier en fermant son livre

-Si tu comptes un jour sortir de ta solitude, tu pourrais peut être te joindre à nous. Je parle pas de leur dire pour tu-sais quoi, mais ça sera toujours mieux que de rester tout seul. Des fois que tu soignes de nouveau quelqu'un et qu'il s'en aille en criant à l'hérésie. Proposa le plus grand avec un sourire amusé

Merlin secoua la tête :

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger ou quelque chose comme ça.

Seth se mit à rire légèrement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne connais Gwen, Lance, Maïa et Tara que depuis hier. Donc, tu ne seras pas vraiment le seul « nouveau ». Répliqua t-il

Le sorcier sembla hésiter mais, avant qu'il ait put rajouter quoi que ce soit, Setenta l'attrapa par la manche de son Trench-coat et l'entraina en direction du groupe d'étudiants. Les quatre premiers avaient été rejoints par Lance qui se tenait maintenant près de Guenièvre. Ces deux là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés.

-Bon, dans l'ordre, voici Gwen, Lance, Maïa, Tara et Gwaine. Et lui, c'est Merlin. Avertit Seth en les rejoignant

-Ah, c'est toi qui c'est occupé de ce crétin hier ? supposa Gwaine en les voyant arriver

-Euh, oui. Répondit le brun en passant une main légèrement gênée dans ses cheveux

Ses yeux bleus passaient sur le visage de chacun des étudiants. Lancelot, Guenièvre, Gwaine et Setenta. Tous étaient revenus mais pas Arthur... Son regard s'obscurcit. Il avait une furieuse envie de s'en aller en courant pour aller harceler Kilgharrah de question.   
  Chaque personne du groupe l'avait salué à l'exception d'une. En effet, depuis l'arrivé du sorcier, le visage de Tara s'était assombrit. Elle ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt étonnée. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Un éclat étrange passa dans ses yeux gris une sorte de brûlure dans son dos la fit grimacer.

Son regard acier croisa pendant un instant ceux bleus marines de Merlin. Cet instant sembla durer de longues minutes avant que la cloche ne l'interrompe. La brune ne prêta pas attention à ce que racontaient les autres et s'éloigna sans décrocher un mot.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Gwaine en la regardant faire d'un air incompréhensif

-Comment tu veux que je sache ? répliqua Maïa en récupérant le sac qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds, Je la connais que depuis hier soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo tout le monde! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que prévu (je voulais lui donner 3000 mots) mais je préfère couper là que plus tard. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que vous avez apprécié le ptit paragraphe sur la famille de Seth. J'aime beaucoup la relation que j'ai installé entre lui et Gwaine. D'ailleurs je rappelle, parce que je sais qu'une bonne partie de mes lectrices apprécient beaucoup le yaoi, il s'agit là uniquement de bromance. Bien que je sois pour les ships xD.  
> Au fait, est ce que vous appréciez le petit interlude avec la radio? Juste pour vous dire: il n'est pas là pour rien.  
> La réaction de Tara par rapport à Merlin peut sembler étrange mais elle sera expliquer dans les prochains chapitres mais vos théories sont (et seront toujours) les bienvenues.
> 
> 'Fin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que vous accueillerez le prochain dans deux semaines avec plaisir.


End file.
